Life at Rakuren High
by Hotarukunn
Summary: Kaidoh is finally able to continue his studys. He starts at Rakuren High, and ends up with a room-mate he didn't expect to see. Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Chapter-fic. Category & Rating may change as the story progress.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Life at Rakuren High; chapter 1  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kaidoh, future KaidohAkaya  
**Rating:** K (may go higher in later chapters)  
**Summary:** Kaidoh is finally able to continue his studys. He starts at Rakuren High, and ends up with a room-mate he didn't expect to see. Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai Fuzoku.  
**A/N:** A new chapter fic, oh really now. This one is a prince of tennis-fic, and it evolves around Kaidoh, mostly, but also around Akaya, and some of the other characters. I'll have to add OCs in this story, since I can't really use all the PoT-characters only. After all, there needs to be more than just a few students at Rakuren, right? I don't really fancy OCs, but I'll have to go with it.  
I got Rakuran high from just fiddling with my phone (I've written the first chapters on it, when I was bored/couldn't sleep etc.) and I wrote something or another wrong. I think it's an ok name for the school, though. The rating might go higher, most definitley, it will.  
In later chapters, I'll add KaidohAkaya, but I don't want it to go too fast, so we'll see about the pace. Also, there will be other future pairings, but I won't tell you which ones, you'll have to read and see.^^ If you have any suggestions, requests or ideas, you're welcome to message me, or write it in a review or whatever you seem fit. Well then, I'll stop rambling now.

Kaidoh Kaoru had graduated from Seishun Gakuen a year ago, and attempted to pursue a tennis-career. However, when his father fell ill and couldn't continue working, Kaoru decided to do his best to support his family. He hadn't given up on tennis, he still practiced every day, and played against his friends from time to time, but he also worked.  
Because he was strong, he got a job at a construction-site, and after that, at another one. His strength was highly appreciated by the other workers.  
His mother, however, finally decided that she had had enough of seeing her oldest son overwork himself for her sake, and one day, she told him to stop it.  
Kaoru didn't stop, but he reduced his working hours slightly, and started to study wholeheartedly. Because he had an idea. 

After a while, there was held entrance exams for the different schools, and Kaoru took all which offered scholarships. He did get in at all schools he took exams for, but only one offered him a scholarship. This was the one that he accepted.  
His parents were very happy that he would resume his studies, and supported this decision. Sure, the school was far away, so Kaoru would need to live at the dorms, but the scholarship he had gotten was a good one, and he wouldn't need to pay for anything. This was why Kaidoh Kaoru was so happy that it was this school that had offered him a scholarship.

Kaoru packed up what he needed, and his belongings were sent to the dorm. He was feeling nervous, saying goodbye to his friends and family, and once he boarded the train, he felt as if he would cry. He didn't, but he almost did.  
For the rest of the trip, he read the newspaper and some tennis magazines to occupy his mind.

Going to Rakuren High was something that would change his life, even though he wasn't yet aware of that.

I fixed the spelling a bit. And sorry for leaving this so short.


	2. Chapter 1

**Title:** Life at Rakuren High; chapter 2  
**Author:** Hotaru  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters/Pairing:** Kaidoh, future KaidohAkaya  
**Rating:** K (may go higher in later chapters)  
**Summary:** Kaidoh is finally able to continue his studies. He starts at Rakuren High, and ends up with a room-mate he didn't expect to see. Kirihara Akaya from Rikkaidai Fuzoku.  
**A/N:** I'm finally typing up the next chapter; I've had it on my phone for a while, but not had the time.. Or something like that...

It took a while for Kaidoh to find his way to the school, after he had gotten off of the train. But he managed, with the help of an old lady who gave him directions.

Once he found his way to the dorms, he was told the number his room had, what way to go, and was handed a folder and a key in a small chain.  
He headed the way he had been directed as he repeated the numbers in his head. _264_.. _264_... _264_...

Finally, the door with the right number appeared and he fiddled with the key for a while before managing to unlocking the door successfully.  
There were two levels in the room; one lower region and one higher, a staircase leading up to it. The residing areas was about the same size, but the lower region also held two closets and a door into a small bathroom.  
The bathroom contained a combined tub and shower, a washing basin and a toilet, as well as a small closet for towels and other necessities. Above the basin was a small mirrored cabinet. He noticed all of this upon closer inspection.

Kaidoh instantly claimed the upper bunk, putting his bags on the bed before starting to move his boxes from the lower region. He would definitely not have the lower part, because he didn't want some random guy walk past him all the time. Kaidoh would have all the privacy that he could get, that was for sure.

It wasn't until he had carried up his boxes that he noticed that there were only two left that weren't his. Double-checking to make sure he hadn't taken any box that wasn't his by accident, he realized that no, these boxes were all his.  
He decided to not let it bother him. He shrugged and started to pack up.

When he finished putting away his clothes and he hung his new uniform on a hook at his own part of the room, the door opened. Kaidoh looked up, and dropped the books he had just picked up. They landed on his toes and he hissed in pain.  
"Ah, it's you." That was the greeting he received from his new room-mate.  
He glared at the other boy. "Kirihara Akaya."  
Akaya smiled cheerfully as he put down his two bags by the door. "It's been a while, hasn't it? I haven't seen you at any tournament since nationals last year."  
Kaidoh let out a low grunt, then he bent to pick up the books again. Kirihara seemed somewhat disappointed, but did not pursue the question. At least for the moment.  
He started to unpack his belongings as well.

* * *

Kaidoh stared in disbelief at the item Kirihara just picked up from one of his two boxes. "A rice-cooker?" he questioned  
Kirihara glanced back up at him for a moment, then placed the item under his bed. He then picked up a water-boiler, which he placed on one of the shelves. "Yes."  
"Fshuuu.." Kaidoh hissed, and Kirihara looked up at him again. "You still haven't stopped that?" was the question aimed at the viper. Kaidoh just glared at him. "Ah, kowai, kowai." Kirihara giggled in amusement. He put up a few books on a shelf, then folded the cartons, pushed them under the bed and plopped down on the floor. "You haven't stopped playing tennis, right?"  
For a moment, Kaidoh stayed silent. But he did reply. "No, I'm still playing."

"That's good."

Kaidoh glanced at Kirihara, hearing both melancholy and amusement in the other boys voice. Kirihara was leaning against the bed, head resting against the unmade mattress. His eyes were closed. His lips slightly parted.  
Kaidoh found himself staring.

As he pulled his gaze from Kirihara, he said; "You should fix your bed."  
"Oh, shut up. You sound just like my mom." Kirihara commented, sounding somewhat tired.  
"Just saying." Kaidoh retorted. "So you have it done."  
Kirihara sighed and pulled himself to his feet. He obediently made his bed.

They didn't talk much more, except when Kaidoh asked a question he got a weird reply to.  
"And are you still playing tennis?"  
The answer was "So-so". When he asked what exactly that meant, Kirihara shrugged and didn't say anything more about it.  
That evening was sort of awkward. Kaidoh was laying in his bed, when he realized something.  
Kirihara was his age; wasn't he supposed to be in second year now? But since he was sharing room with Kaidoh – and had a first year uniform – he had the be a new student as well. Why? He had heard that the boy from Rikkaidai Fuzoku had gone to a new school right away but... Well, he didn't know more than that. He really knew nothing about Kirihara Akaya, did he?  
For some reason, that bothered him.


	3. Chapter 2

Kaidoh hit the alarm as it went off, then yawned and stretched. He put his feet to the floor and stood, stretching some more. For some reason, he felt more tired than he usually did, but he ignored it. He walked across the room to get his clothes, and walked straight into a wall. He groaned slightly, before he looked around. This wasn't home... He slowly realized that he wasn't working any more, he was a student at Rakuren Gakuen, and he didn't really need to get up now.  
But he was used to it, and it wasn't as if he was going to stop training anytime soon. Besides, old habits die hard.

He quickly dressed and brushed his teeth, then headed for the door. A quick sideway glance told him that Akaya still was sleeping. At least if one considered the mop of black messy hair as an indication for that. Kaidoh snorted and left the room, making sure to properly lock the door and hang his keys around his neck.

The scenery was beautiful, and it was nice that there were so few out this early in the morning. Kaidoh enjoyed the silence, which was only interrupted by the birds chirping and the sound of the wind. It was really nice, and made him calm inside.

* * *

When Kaidoh returned to room 264, he saw that Kirihara still hadn't woken up. He let out a displeased grunt, because if they both didn't leave soon, they wouldn't get any breakfast. And KAidoh was hungry.  
He grabbed a towel on his way to Akaya's bed, and bent to shake him. Akaya just rolled around and settled on his other side. Kaidoh twitched, and he grabbed the scruff to Akaya's pajama-shirt, pulling him out of the bed and dropping him on the floor. Akaya awoke witha yelp. He looked up and glared at Kaidoh with tired eyes. "What was that for?"  
"Hurry up and get dressed if you want to eatbefore the opening ceremony." Kaidoh said, walking up the stairs and changing into his own uniform. Then he headed for the door.  
"Ah! Wait!" Akaya shouted after him as he struggled to get into his pants. He fell to the floor in his eager to get out of the room, and when he finally was able to lock the door to their room, he felt somewhat panicked. "Kaidoh! Where'd you go! Come back! Aah, which way do I go!"

Kaidoh, who actually had stopped just around the corner, turned and walked back a bit. "This way." he said, calling for Akaya's attention. The former Rikkai-student practically glowed. "Mamushi!" He was at Kaidoh's side in an instant, and then walked beside Kaidoh,chattering away on some thing or another.

When they finally found the cafeteria, they didn't have much time to eat.  
This was because Akaya had walked off in another direction without realizing it, tried to find Kaidoh, got lost, and Kaidoh had been forced to go look for him. Also, Akaya insisted that it was completely different directions than it really was.  
By the end of this adventure, Kaidoh highly considered putting Akaya in a leash.

He sighed as he ate his breakfast in silence, Akaya was once again doing the talking.  
He had to agree with one thing Akaya complained about, though.

Did this place have to be so ridiculously big? It was just like a maze.

* * *

When they finally found their way there, the hall was full of people. Not many were in line waiting for food, however it was filled around the tables, about not one empty.  
Kaidoh and Akaya lined up, looked at the breakfast that was served, and gawked.  
"S-so much food..." Akaya stuttered, eyeing the different dishes. "Is this really a normal school?"  
"Are you sure this isn't Hyotei?" Kaidoh mumbled in response. He'd heard of the meals served at Hyotei.  
Akaya nodded as he picked up a slice of toast.

They found an empty table in the further back of the room. It was a bit dim there, but it was the best they could find.  
They ate in silence; Akaya was busy stuffing himself with a westernised breakfast, Kaidoh was eating a regular japanese breakfast.  
It wasn't until Akaya started to get full that he slowed down the pace of his eating. "Where're we supposed t' go after this?" he asked.  
Kaidoh looked thoughtful for a while, then replied, "For morning assembly."  
"Right, right." Akaya nodded. "Let's go~!" he sang, dragging Kaidoh with him before Kaidoh had the time to finish eating. "K-Kirihara!"  
"Hm?" Akaya smiled over his shoulder at Kaidoh, cand the snake-boy fell silent, unable to yell at him, for some reason. After a moment, he ripped himself out of Akaya's grip, however. "I can't walk on my own." he muttered. Akaya looked at him in confusion. "Maamushi, you're red. Getting sick?" He poked Kaidoh in the cheek, only to have his hand swatted away by a hissing Kaidoh. "Let's...let's just find out where the assembly is.." he muttered.


End file.
